


10 Song Drabble Meme (2010)

by how_obscure



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 10 drabbles each written during the span of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Song Drabble Meme (2010)

**Author's Note:**

> These were written following the instructions to pick a character/fandom/pairing, put iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble related to each song that plays in the time it takes for that song to play. No corrections have been made as per the challenge rules.
> 
> The ratings range from G to PG-13, and some of them are angst, including break up angst so consider yourself warned if that's something to which you are sensitive.
> 
> This was originally posted on my on my Livejournal.

**Numb** \- _Linkin Park_

He tried. He really did. He hung up his jacket and said “thank you, kindly,” but it never seemed to be enough. He was still the uncouth American in polite, orderly Canada. He just didn’t fit in, couldn’t figure out how things were supposed to work here. Fraser’s constant corrections had worn thin and put a strain on their relationship and now it was too much. He just couldn’t be who Fraser wanted him to be.

**The Last Laugh** \- _Iced Earth_

They tried to part on good terms, but the hollowness inside both of them was tangible. Benton offered wishes for safe travels. Ray tried to make a joke. It was lame, but Fraser laughed anyway, one last time.

**Oceano** \- _Josh Groban_

Ray thought of his ancestors traveling over the ocean from Poland to America. He thought he might know how they felt now, as he began his own journey, albeit by air, to Canada. It was a bit scary and a lot exciting. There would be times of trouble, there always were, but Canada held promise--the promise of a new start, an adventure greater than that he took three months ago across the Arctic, an adventure of starting a life with Benton Fraser.

**There Goes the Neighborhood** \- _Sheryl Crow_

It was a night on the town for Ray and Fraser. The two were undercover in club district. Ray had thought Fraser would be shocked by what he saw there, but he was surprised to learn that his straight-and-narrow partner had, in fact, been arrested at one of the wildest clubs around. They were in a club just down the street from it, people dropping acid and X left and right, but that wasn’t what they were there for; they were there for Johnny Ferris.

**Man On A Mission** \- _Van Halen_

One minute, they were setting down groceries, talking about hockey, the next, Benton Fraser was kissing Ray with everything he had. Ray was about 20 pages behind wherever Fraser was, but it didn’t take long for him to catch up. He had an open mind, after all, and Fraser was obviously a man on a mission. Who was he to deny him whatever his goal was for the evening? Anyway, it wasn’t like this hadn’t crossed Ray’s mind before, but the time for analyzing this had passed--Fraser had him pressed against the wall, his full length pressed against him. 

**Blame Me** \- _Adema_

Screaming. They were always screaming, and Ray wasn’t going to take it anymore. He had to get out. They lost their trust in each other, and without trust, partners was out. The fault couldn’t always be his. It wasn’t his fault that Fraser couldn’t let go of his logic for two seconds. 

**Liar** \- _Queen_

Fraser lied. He lied all the time. To everyone. His manners said he was friends with everyone, liked everyone, but his body said different. Ray could read it in the way he stood, the way he spoke. He tried to be nonjudgmental, sure, but he disapproved of a large number of people’s actions. He lied through the uniform too. Poster boy for Canada. Maintain the Right. You can always trust a Mountie. But he was a manipulative sumbitch when he wanted to be and bent the rules as he needed. But those weren’t the only ways he lied. There was one more important lie. Women. He wasn’t interested in 95% of them, but he used his polite charm to get what he wanted out of them. Not that what he wanted was anything untoward; it was just information usually, but still, he lied. Tied in with the “women lie” was the “men lie” because yeah, he’d seen him looking.

**Dog With A Bone (1988 Fan Club Song)** \- _Queen_

Nothing gave Ray a high like being around Fraser--not drinking, not adrenalin rushes, not catching the bad guy--nothing. When they were working together, everything clicked. Fraser’d set ‘em up, Ray’d knock ‘em down. When they were hanging out, time flowed. Hockey, pizza, and Dief and everything was groovy. And at night, well, let’s just say Ray felt like a dog with a bone.

**In the Devil’s Snare and The Flying Keys** \- _John Williams (Harry Potter soundtrack)_

Ray was tangled, tangled up in some man-eating plant thing. Its stalks were thick and heavy and suffocating him. There was a flutter of wind against his face and all of a sudden there were _keys_ flying by him. Ray woke with a start, trapped beneath Fraser’s arm and leg, his breath puffing against his face.

**He’s A Pirate (DJ Tiesto Remix)** \- _DJ Tiesto_

Ray’s looks are roguish, his manners sometimes ill. He drinks too much sometimes and has been known to sneak a cigarette. He doesn’t always take kindly to those in authority. If Fraser were to cast him in a fairytale, he thinks he would perhaps make him a pirate, on the side of Justice of course. Maybe a Robin Hood of pirates. Then again, Robin Hood still stole. Perhaps, Ray was more like--well, no. That wouldn’t work either. It was like his father said: “One who never….” No. “One who always…” Well, actually, it isn’t much like that at all.


End file.
